Blood & Roses
by hurricanekatrina
Summary: Violets are blue, and roses are red, as red as the blood i will make you shed...
1. prologe

**prologe**

**Its been ten years since _he_ left me, ten years since i've felt any emotion or cared about anything at all. Now-a-days i'm the top bounty hunter & mercenary for the vulturi. I am known as the BLOOD DEMON, for being such a merciless killer and for all the blood that has been shed at my hand. But the fear I strike into others the respect in the vampire community and the glory can only bring so much joy, I never feel whole, and no, I never will be. Not until I get my revenge. And kill the bastard who broke my heart. Edward Cullen**

**AN: so what do you think reviews please!!!!!**


	2. To my horror

"So Edward you wanted to talk about something "_I hope talking about what ever it is will help him get back to normal_

Edward has been so different lately and now while were watching Romeo & Juliet he decides to talk

"Bella" he started then paused "yes Edward" I replied trying to help get what ever it was off his chest.

"Bella were, me and my family are leaving for good and were not coming back" I was stunned "b-but you said you wouldn't leave me again. Don't you love me?" I was still hopeful, but his next words shattered not only my hope but my heart as well.

"No I thought I did I really thought I did but I realized no I don't love you, I couldn't , your just a human." I couldn't believe it I was frozen all I could muster was "why?" "Why what?" he asked with a puzzled expression. At this point my frozenness turned to anger.

"why did you make me fall in love with then break my heart?...and again? Ow my god had I just yelled at him? I thought I loved him? But then again I thought a lot of things.

"I don't know but it's not like I give a shit your just a weak little human" I was verge of tears .please god tell he didn't just say that. "but at least I wont have to worry about you since im moving , and don't try to follow us or you'll regret it." He said with venom dripping from every word, as he stood up and ran out of the house slamming the door.

And the last thing I heard before I slipped into darkness was the sound of his car speeding down the street.

An: so what do u think reviews please good and bad


	3. zoned out & unexpected guest

When I woke up I was in a white room with two chairs a window and a bed which I was laying on at the moment. I recognized it as a hospital room. Ow great I'm at the hospital…again.

Just as I thought that, Charlie came into the room followed by a doctor. "Well it's good to see that your awake. "Charlie said rather cheerfully. I couldn't respond I just stared at the barren wall.

"Ok then, now that she's awake you can take her home now chief Swan. "Then I just zoned out. I didn't even bother to try and hear that I had fainted and had been out for two days. But I did hear the doctor whisper something to Charlie before we left "But if she stops eating again contact me immediately."

Other than that nothing fazed me, the only thing going through my head were the cruel words that bastard said to me. Next thing I knew I was back at the house with Charlie trying to carry me upstairs.

Even as zoned out as I was I still heard Charlie catch his breath a few times. Soon though he had made his way up the final steps and over to my room. He opened the door, turned on the lights and set me on my bed. "Night bells." I heard him whisper turned out the lights and closed the door. I once again gave no response and just closed my eyes and let the darkness once again take me.

I woke up after only a few hours, dew to hearing glass shattering. I looked up and saw my window broken and glass on the floor. But even at this I did nothing more than sit up. I heard a faint chuckle as someone stepped out of the shadows. "Well, well, well if it isn't the Cullen's little pet human." Victoria sneered.

An: cliffy somewhat and just so you know this is my first fanfic. Ow and I forgot to and it to my first chapter but Edward isn't as bad as you think. So what do u think reviews please good and bad


	4. chit chat

* * *

"_Where's little Eddie, shouldn't he be here to protect you or did he finally tier of the little human_"

She knew I just realized, she knew he left me and now she's rubbing it in my face.

"_Well than my do you still want to kill me if it will no longer hurt…….Edward_?" I heard my voice quiver at his name.

But Victoria seemed deep in thought for a minute until she had her reply. "_that would be the case if I weren't so thirsty and your blood didn't smell so appealing_." She said as she started to laugh menacingly.

That was the last thing I heard before the darkness came along with a fiery pain: her horrible laughter.

I was in the most excruciating pain possible, and then after what seemed like an eternity……

* * *

An: ok I know it was short but the next chapter wont be as short 


	5. Awakening

…It stopped I opened my eyes and saw that I was in the forest with Victoria no where in sight. Well that's weird I thought she was going to suck me dry not going to change me. And where is she. But before I could think anything else I started remembering my human life first it came in flashes but then it was streaming like a movie through my head. I saw Edward breaking up with me in a horribly mean way. And then and there I vowed I would get my revenge and that Edward Cullen would die at my hand

**Roses are red,**

**Violets are blue,**

**In my moment of need,**

**Where were you,**

**Where were you when I needed you most,**

**You were gone,**

**And probably about to boast,**

**About how that stupid human fell for you,**

**And thought you cared for her,**

**How sad she was when you left,**

**And how many times she wept,**

**And thought a powerful, beautiful creature like you could ever love,**

**A fragile, ugly little human,**

**But what would you say if you found out,**

**That now im just as powerful & beautiful as you,**

**Because of your enemy im one of you,**

**And what would you say if you found out,**

**That I hated you for leaving me,**

**And not being there in my time of need,**

**Violets are blue,**

**And roses are red,**

**As red as the blood I will make you shed… **

An: so what do u think reviews please good and bad


	6. the aching of my broken heart

Epov

It was the hardest thing ive ever done and I still regret doing it but I can't crawl on me knees and beg no, not this time. But it was for the best, I had to keep telling myself that.

Victoria promised she would leave Bella alone if I broke p with her in the mean horrible way that I did, and if me and my family moved and never came back. She knew it would hurt me to know that Bella would grow up, get married, and love someone else while I was in pain and lonely.

But she would be happy so I could live, well deal with it. Now she could be happy without having to give up her family and she could have kids, something I could never give her no matter how much I wanted to. And id rather be without her than have her one of the eternally damned. Well I think any way.

But I seam to be the only one in my family who thought this was a good idea. And many of my family members had comments about me leaving Bella.

Several of which included calling me a complete retarded idiot and being hit several times over the head.

Speaking of my family there unusually quiet at the moment I better go see what's up,(I just hope I don't get hit) I ran down the stairs at vampire speed and came to the living room(an: no pun intended)to see everyone gathered around a stiff Alice, who was laying on the floor. Obviously she was having a vision. All we could do was wait until the vision was over. After a few minutes she came to, she had an expression mixed with anger and hatred.

"**THAT BITCH HOW COULD SHE, SHE PROMISED BUT IT WASN'T UNIXPECTED WE ALL EXPECTED IT BUT YOU EDWARD, YOU TRUSTED HER WHAT THE HELL WHERE YOU THINKING LISTENING TO HER" **

we all jumped back at her words "Alice what are you talking about" I was seriously thinking my sister had just gone crazy or something. "first I will yell and hit you later, long story short Victoria lied and she's going to kill Bella tonight so we have to make a pl..

I was out of the door and in my car before she could finish her sentence. I could hear my family calling me but the only coherent thought that my mind was able to process was, _Victoria is going to die and she won't lay a hand on my Bella. _

_an: so is it good? review!!_


	7. unexpected guest Epov

Epov

I was already passed the Forks boundaries, when I got a whiff of Victoria scent. Five minutes later I heard her voice in my head.

"_There she is, all I have to do is walk pt of the shadows and have her notice im here. Its not she can out run me or fight me off. It will be so painful for her, meaning it will be painful for Edward." _

I sped up the car, now at 120 mph, but the car wouldn't go faster even though I willed it to.

When I finally got to Bella's house I pulled in the driveway at first I couldn't hear Victoria but I soon picked up their conversation.

"**Where's little Eddie shouldn't he be here to protect you, or did he finally tier of the little human." **I heard Victoria sneer. Then there was silence.

After a few minutes Bella's shaky voice broke the silence**. "Well then why do you still want to kill me if it will no longer hurt Edward?" **

It did hurt me to hear that she really believed me of course I had made it very believable. Victoria thought for a moment then answered.

"**That would be the case if it weren't for the fact that im very thirsty at the moment and that your scent is very appealing." **

I growled at this. _She isn't going to touch __my__ Bella. No. Not my Bella. Not anymore._ I heard Victoria laughing and decided now would be a good time to save Bella.

But when I jumped through her, apparently smashed in window, I saw Victoria already biting down on Bella's soft, beautiful neck and draining her of her sweet blood.

I quickly pushed Victoria off Bella, shred her to pieces and as I dropped the lit match and put the pack of matches back in my pocket I remembered Bella.

I was gong to suck out the venom, like with James, but she was already to far along in the changing process.

I had to think fast Charlie was going to wake up soon and he couldn't see Bella. So I picked her up and carried her out to my car.

There wasn't really anything to do but help her through the transformation. When I got to the end of the road I was on I stopped got Bella out of the passenger seat and ran to our meadow.

After three days I could tell her heart was going to stop beating soon and the change would be complete. And she probably wouldn't want me there when she woke up.

So I vowed she would never have to see me ever again. So when her heart beat started coming slower and slower I decided to leave.

And that was the last time I would ever see Isabella Swan.

Or so I thought…..

An: soo how is that for longer. I think it explains everything except Bella doesn't know which sucks but anyway reviews please!!!!!!!!!!!


	8. AN sorry, please read

* * *

**AN: Sorry if you guys thought this was another chapter its just that I dont know if I should continue this fanfic. What do you guys think?**

* * *


	9. Chapter 9

"Well hello Isabella how are you?"

"Heartbroken Aro"

"Is that so, we thought little Edward loved his human pet" He replied as he and his guard (consisting of Jane, Felix, Demetri, and Alec) walked out of the shadows.

"So did I" when I was sure they didn't hear my response, I decided I should warn them. "Don't push me" I said as I took a fighting stance.

"Or what" he gestured with a sneer on his face. "You might not like the outcome." "Would you like to demonstrate?" He mockingly questioned. Well he's asking for it, I decided to comply since it was obvious the he wasn't going to back down.

"Jane would you like to fight me so I can demonstrate?" I swear her eyes lit up when I said that. "I would love to" she replied as she too took a fighting stance.

"Jane since you are at such a disadvantage, you may strike first" she didn't know what she was in for. "My pleasure" she hissed as she started to circle me. She crouched, waiting for the right time to attack.

In a split second she pounced. I put up my hands to deflect the blow. But it never came. I put down my hands and opened my eyes. Everything was still, nothing moved. It was like someone had pressed the pause button.

And somewhere deep down I knew it was me who had done it. Ok well now to try and figure out how to work this power. I stepped to the side so that Jane was on a collision coarse with a tree.

I pictured her moving forward and suddenly it was like everything came back to life. Suddenly Jane hit the tree, got back up and tried to pounce again. I did the same thing as last time.

This continued until about 10 minutes later, when Jane finally gave up.

"It seems we underestimated you" Aro commented darkly. It seems the show wiped the smile right off his face "and it also seems like you finally got what I was saying"

An: sorry its so short the next chapter will be longer. i promise


End file.
